Change in order
by LoriH
Summary: What if we introduce Wickham sooner, say before Elizabeth and Jane stay at Netherfield.
1. Prologue

Summary/Prologue

What if…Wickham had already told his lies to Elizabeth when she went to stay at Netherfield?

Will that cause better communication or... a disaster

* * *

Review of Jane Austen's fabulous plot up to the point that my story begins:

Mr. Bingley moves to Netherfield, and meets Mr. Bennet and the other gentlemen of Meryton.

Mr. Bingley and friends attend Meryton assembly where Jane is considered an angel, and Elizabeth is "not handsome enough" to tempt Darcy.

The Bennet ladies are gossiping with the Lucases the next morning, where Lizzy promises "never to dance" with Mr. Darcy.

The party at Lucas Lodge occurs, where Charlotte says "happiness in marriage is only a matter of chance" and Elizabeth refuses to dance with Mr. Darcy. At this party, Mr. Darcy stumbles on the fact that he finds Elizabeth to be pretty and her manners playful. Elizabeth also sings in front of him for the first time, and he loves it!

A few days later, Jane goes to Netherfield to dine with Louisa in the rain, and catches her cold. But what if the day before, Jane and Elizabeth meet Mr. Wickham in Meryton?

_**AN: I am thinking of this new story. What do you think? Should I attempt it? I could never write as well as Miss Austen, but I do love it.  
**_


	2. Meeting Mr Wickham

Chapter 1

Elizabeth and Jane woke one morning in time to see dawn rise over the mountains. As the two watched the sunrise, they talked of various topics. While they talked pleasantly, Jane could not help thinking of Mr. Bingley, and her pleasure at seeing him at Lucas Lodge the other day. This caused Elizabeth to talk of Mr. Darcy, and his way of always watching her.

Jane looked to her sister. "I know you think he dislikes you, Lizzy, but I think you may be mistaken. If he looked only to find fault, he would be looking elsewhere all the time, as it is hard to find fault with you. I know there are better examples of impropriety than you, even if you do think so ill of yourself."

"Oh Jane, how can you be so kind to me. We both know that you are the perfect one. I am too impertinent for Mr. Darcy to admire me, as you say. No, I think you are wrong. I am interesting to him because he does not understand how someone can be like myself, impertinent and independent."

"While I do not believe you, Lizzy, I find I do not want to argue. What plans does Mama have for today?"

Elizabeth looked to her sister, noticing the pain in Jane's face. Her sister had never liked arguing, and was glad to change the subject. "I believe Lydia wants to go into Meryton. Mama is sure there will be another assembly soon, and she wants us to have some ribbons to refresh our dresses and bonnets. At least it is something to do, and we will not have to listen to Mary play the pianoforte all day. Of course, I know the real reason Lydia and Kitty want to go to Meryton is so that they can look at the officers. They have been here for three days, and it is still all they talk about. At this rate, it is going to be a very long winter for us." Jane laughed with her sister. At that moment, the sun made its appearance. The two sisters turned to watch the sun. The heat was refreshing after the cold night. Jane snuggled closer to Elizabeth, to savor the warmth as much as possible. They were silent for some time, until Jane's stomach rumbled.

"Lizzy, I think that we should start to prepare for the day. Father will want to spend some time with you before we go into town. Let us go and get some breakfast before our sisters interrupt us."

"That sounds like an excellent idea. I am hungry too."

The two sisters helped each other to dress. While they did have a maid to help them, their younger sisters usually claimed her for themselves. Jane was always too kind to argue with her sisters, so Elizabeth and Jane learned to help each other. The two sisters were so close, they really enjoyed the time spent together. Jane was beautiful, kind, and always willing to think well of everyone. Elizabeth was very pretty, not classically beautiful, but she had a lively nature, sharp wit, and sweet impertinence that caused her mother's nerves to quiver many times over. The two suited each other very well, and no one ever admitted to seeing any two sisters who were closer.

Even though they had to help themselves prepare for the day, they were still the first of their sisters to make it to the breakfast table. Their father was sitting in his seat, but their mother and younger sisters were nowhere to be seen.

"Good morning, Papa." Elizabeth walked over to his place and kissed his forehead before taking a seat next to him. Jane sat on the other side, and the three made a merry party until they all jumped at the sound of Lydia and Kitty fighting on the stairs over a bonnet. Both were claiming that it was theirs, and that it would be ugly on the other sister. If it was not a standard argument, the three at the table would have been very concerned. As it was, the three of them returned to their tea. Lizzy was the only one bold enough to roll her eyes at such behavior. The sound caused Mr. Bennet to retreat behind a newspaper for the rest of the meal. When his wife finally arrived, Elizabeth had already departed for her walk, Jane was finishing her meal, Mr. Bennet was invisible behind a newspaper, and Kitty and Lydia were still fighting over the bonnet. In short, nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Oh, Kitty. Just let Lydia wear it for a day. She will return it when she is done with it."

"But Mama! She only returns it after it is ruined. It is mine. Make Lydia save her money and buy her own bonnet. I saved two weeks for it. You always let her have what is mine."

In response, Lydia stuck out her tongue at her sister. "Only because you are too plain to look well in it. We would not want to bore the officers. I cannot wait to go out this morning. As soon as Lizzy is back, we shall be ready."

Mr. Bennet spoke up before another burst could shoot out of one of their mouths. "I will be in my library for the day, and am not to be disturbed." He rose and moved into his sanctuary, thrilled to be blocking out most of the noise. He picked up a book and read for a while before turning to his business matters.

Elizabeth returned before Lydia was ready to depart, and so the four were able to walk to Meryton together. Lydia and Kitty, as always, were leading the pack, while Jane and Elizabeth stayed back to enjoy the walk, keeping an eye on their sisters to make sure they did not get too far ahead. They quickened their pace before they reached Meryton, and were almost caught up to Lydia and Kitty as they greeted Mr. Denny, one of the first officers they met when the regiment moved to Meryton. He was walking with another gentleman, not in uniform. Kitty and Lydia were completely ignoring the unknown man.

"Good morning, Miss Lydia Bennet, Miss Catharine Bennet. I have just returned from London, and I brought this gentlemen with me." He paused as Elizabeth and Jane arrived. "Good morning, Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth. It is a fine day for a walk. I was just telling your sisters, this is Mr. Wickham, who is to join the militia." He proceeded with proper introductions.

Lydia suddenly looked at Mr. Wickham. "Well, if you will be in uniform, then you will be very charming, I am sure. A man looks nothing without regimentals."

Elizabeth was shocked that her sister would act so shamefully in front of a stranger. Unfortunately, she also knew that an admonishment would not help, and it was better to change the subject. "It is a pleasure to meet you sir. You are welcome to Hertfordshire. I hope you like it here."

"Thank you, Miss Elizabeth. I am very glad to be here as well. I hope to see you again soon, but I must be off now, to see the colonel of the regiment."

Elizabeth spoke quickly, hoping that her sisters would not have any input. "Have a good day, Mr. Wickham, Mr. Denny." She took Lydia by the arm and turned her towards the milliner. Lydia huffed as she was led away, but agreed to go.

"Lizzy, you never let me have any fun. I hope they are at our Ant Phillips' house this afternoon. It will be more merry if the officers are present." At that moment, Kitty caught up to them and took Lydia off to look at ribbons. Jane and Elizabeth went to the other side of the shop and looked at some gloves for their mother. It was always best to let their younger sisters move through the ribbons before they attempted to look, as they would certainly steal from another sister if they found anything worthwhile. When their purchases were complete, the four began their walk home.

They were not five steps toward the road when Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy caught up to them on horseback. Mr. Bingley dismounted immediately to greet Jane and her sisters, but Mr. Darcy remained on his horse. Elizabeth nodded to the gentleman, and he returned the civil greeting. Refusing to waste her time on such a dour man, Elizabeth turned to Mr. Bingley. She enjoyed that he was smiling at Jane, but then a commotion behind them caused everyone to turn around. A door opened quickly, and Mr. Denny and Mr. Wickham came out of the colonel's office. Mr. Denny smiled and moved to greet the Bennet ladies again, but Mr. Wickham stood still as he observed Mr. Darcy on his horse, staring at him with anger in his eyes. Elizabeth, ever the observant lady, was the only sister to notice the exchange.

Without warning, or any attempt at civility, Mr. Darcy turned and quickly rode out of the village. Deciding that something must be very serious to cause Mr. Darcy to act in such a manner, Elizabeth turned to Mr. Wickham, who was now white as a ghost, and still stood in the doorway. Mr. Darcy may have appeared angry before he ran away, but Mr. Wickham looked quite scared. Thankfully, Mr. Denny did not notice, and engaged the ladies in a discussion of bonnets while Mr. Wickham recovered. He slowly walked toward the ladies, but did not enter into the discussion. Before the ladies could excuse themselves, Mrs. Phillips happened by, and invited the Bennets and the officers to a card party that afternoon. Mr. Denny accepted for him and Mr. Wickham, while Jane accepted for the Bennet family, and said that they would return home for dinner, and meet her aunt later.

Lydia and Kitty were reluctant to return home, but acquiesced after Jane's gentle prodding. The four walked home in much the same manner that they had walked to Meryton. Kitty and Lydia in front admiring their new ribbon, and Jane talking to Elizabeth, who was not much in the mood to talk, as she could not help thinking over the exchange she had witnessed. Mrs. Bennet was delighted to hear at dinner that her daughters had met with another eligible officer, and was glad to hear of all that Lydia and Kitty would tell her. At the right time, they departed for Mrs. Phillips house to play cards.

_**AN: I wanted this to be longer, but did not have time. Please review and let me know what you think.**_


End file.
